Protect My Heart
by HopelessxDreams
Summary: Soul has an average life. Nothing ever seems to change until Maka comes into his life and turns it upside down. They learn what many emotions which they thought they knew really feel like. Including love. Rated T for inappropriate language and behavior. Rating might go higher. Cover photo is not mine.
1. What is love?

Maka's PoV.

I had always imagined falling in love being this magical thing. I imagined it how the many stories had described it while I was younger. Guys changing their ways to be with a girl. Girls running away with their true love. But that isn't how it is. No no. Not at all. Well at least not for me. Falling in love is horrible. You become blind. They could take advantage of you and you wouldn't even care. Shit, they could cheat right in front of you and you'd still believe their shit full of lies. That's what happen to Mama.

That's why I promised myself I'd never commit to anyone in such a way. I'd never be with anyone in a romantic sense ever. That just isn't for me. Not from what I've seen. Not from when Mama watched Papa bring girls home. Kissing them, touching them right in front of Mama. But Mama loved Papa. She loved me. She stood with him even after all that. But now she's gone. She just packed her stuff and disappeared. Now here I am stuck with Papa in this disgusting place. I want out. I can feel the lust and guilt clinging onto the air. I can feel Mama's love. But I also can feel the pain she felt. I started with my dresser stuffing all I could in the biggest back pack I had. Mama had bought me the back pack a long time ago. A time when we were a happy family.

Content I zipped the bag up throwing it onto my bed and pulling on my black combat boots. Standing up I wiped the dust off my gray jeans listening carefully for anything really. Any sound in particular would signal for me to throw the book bag to the side and crawl into my bed pretending I was asleep. After all it was three in the morning any normal person would be fast asleep. I clicked my tongue grabbing the book bag and slinging it on one of my shoulders. I made way to the door creaking it a bit open to peak in the long slender hallway. From what I could see it was empty and that was my signal to quietly walk to the front door and slip out. Carefully pulling my room door open and tiptoeing down the hall. I could hear Papa's voice halfway down the hall. Who knows what he's doing in there…

Getting to the front door put many emotions in me. Relief. Hope. A bit of guilt. But overall I had happy running through my system like a type of drug. I let out a chilled breath walking down the porch's steps. Stopping at the bottom I looked up to take in the sight of many stars decorating and illuminating the night. I hadn't really thought my plan completely out which turned into a big problem I realized when I was turning the corner of my home. I decided on just taking a break near a public library while deciding where I could possibly go. The bushes being my only bed 'till god only knows when. I had no other family I knew of. _Mama was gone. _I stopped in the middle of the street not paying attention to the speeding car heading my way. _Mama_ _was gone. She left. She doesn't love me._ was my last thoughts as the car I took no notice of slammed into my side causing me to fly forward. Pain immediately shot through my bed. After that everything went black.

Soul's PoV.

Boring. My life was completely utterly boring. Every day was the same thing. Wake up. Take a shower. Brush my teeth. Get dressed. Eat breakfast or just have a coffee. Go to work. Drive home. Eat dinner. Go to sleep. Nothing new ever happened. Sometimes me and a few of my co-workers would go out together but all of them seemed to date each other. Me being the only one without a love life. The girls Tsubaki, Patty short for Patricia, and Liz short for Elizabeth were always trying to set me up with some girl they thought was _perfect _for me but to no avail The girl was deathly afraid of me because of my albino appearance. I didn't blame her. My snow white hair, blazing crimson eyes and sharpened teeth wouldn't be inviting to me either. The girls were simply wasting their time.

Today was one of those days I was talking about. One of those days where we would go clubbing together. I had rushed over to my car shoving piles of paper work in the back seat. Slamming myself down onto the seat, I shoved my key into the ignition and started the car up backing out the parking lot. I had stayed just a bit over to get some stuff done and now I was gunna be late on picking my _'friends' _ up. I had to get home quickly, shower, get dressed and eat something in between those things so I wouldn't get so fucked up.

Racing towards my house I noticed a frail girl suddenly halting in the middle of the street I had no time for this I slammed my hand down —hard might I add—down onto the horn.  
"SHIT! MOVE!" I shouted, finally slamming my foot down on the breaks. But not in time, I see as the blonde haired girl goes flying forward blood spewing onto my windshield. I immediately jumped out my car and started running towards where I believed she had been tossed to. I caught sight of her about 15 feet away from my car. She was still. I could tell from the way she was breathing that a number of her ribs were broken probably ripping through her lungs. Panic set in as blood began to pool around her frail body.

That was when my instincts set in and I drove her to the hospital.

**A/N: So how was that? Leave a review. Criticize this greatly please. Thanks ! :3 Until next time~**


	2. Happiness

Maka's PoV.

_I always thought happiness was something gained. Something you earned in your years of living. I thought it was something you worked hard for. Something hard to earn but worth it. I didn't think my happiness would be put in a man. But it was and I was glad for that. For him. He was my happiness._

I could feel a strange heaviness drafted around my body. I didn't -no I couldn't—feel any part of my body. I was completely numb. I couldn't even get my eyes open. What had happened? I couldn't even recall it. I just remembered leaving home and…then what? I searched through my brain looking for the memory. I felt like I was in a never ending dream. All I saw as black. Day in and day out. Was I possibly dead? My mind sunk in the thought of being dead. I hadn't even began to live my life yet. I had only turned eighteen so recently but here I was in complete utter darkness and wondering if my soul had passed on to the next life. I could suddenly feel a hand brush my cheek. Now let me tell you it was an amazing feeling after being so numb for what seemed like years.

"Be alright will ya? Just open your eyes." A gruff male voice had said. I knew it wasn't Papa. Papa's voice wasn't attractive in the least. Papa's voice wasn't soothing like this one was. It was like his words were a cure from my paralyzed body because soon after my eyes suddenly fluttered open. I could suddenly feel every part of my body. I could see where that voice was coming from. I was surprised to see an albino man grinning down at me; his eyes a deep crimson. "Well there ya go! You feel alright?" I shrugged; however my shoulders were still a bit flimsy from everything. I was trying to push myself up to get a better view of everything around me but to no avail as pain coursed through my body.

Soul's PoV.

A rush of euphoria shot through my body as the blonde haired female's eyes stared up at me. I hadn't expected her to wake up so soon. It had only been a few hours since I had crashed into her. Once I had gotten to the hospital I informed them what had happened and she was rushed into surgery to repair—which I had predicted—a few of her ribs and save her lungs but for now a small machine pumped air into her lungs for her. I gave her my signature smirk my teeth protruding out as I did so. Hopefully that was encouragement to help her pull through all this.

She looked young a bit too young to be out at this particular hour but I took note not to mention it. However the doctors were searching everywhere to learn her name to call in a relative to bring her home and inform them what had happened. She was going to be alright—well if everything healed up fine—was what the doctors had told me; thinking I was of significance to her.

I wasn't really sure if she was going to press charges on me but if she did I was sure to stand against her. After all she was the one who stepped dead in her tracks in a middle of a green light. I was a bit alarmed when she tried to push her small body up to a sitting position my hands automatically pushed her down.

"No no. Your ribs. They're broken you need rest and lots of it." I explained, giving her a bored look. She gave me a questioning look, her emerald eyes seemed to glisten even in this shitty lightening. "Just rest…I'll explain all of it later." I must've answered her thoughts because she shut her eyes once more and her body fell limp. How was I going to explain this to my friends?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So…you hit some girl with your car?" Black*Star asked exasperated. His blue hair stuck out into the shape of a star, his small but muscular body held a star tattoo on his left shoulder, and he was crouched down into an almost sitting position. I shook my head taking another drag of my beloved cigarette. The taste of menthol immediately covered my tongue. I wasn't really up to explaining what exactly happened to my friends. Tsubaki-Black*Star's lover-which was a tall black haired female with rather huge breasts and an amazing body was the most seemingly concerned. She had a pretty big heart. She cared for practically everyone including strangers. Kid had laughed at my nod probably insisting to Liz and Patty that I was on drugs. Kid however shouldn't be talking seeing as he has a major OCD problem. Everything needed to be symmetrical in his eyes yet he wasn't even symmetrical.

Liz and her sister Patty were dirty blondes but their heights, personalities and hair lengths kept them apart. Patty was much more of a ditz but much more brave than her smart but scaredy cat of a sister Liz. Liz was leaning against our work building while Patty sat on the pavement; her legs spread out before us all. "I'm hungry…" Patty moaned staring up at her sister. Her crystal blue eyes fluttered reminding me of the small girl's emerald ones. I watched as Liz nodded in agreement.

"Let's go grab a bite somewhere!" Liz commanded, dragging Kid and Tsubaki along. I chuckled mostly to myself, flicking my lovable cigarette onto the ground and lighting another one. It was certainly going to be a long day.

Maka's PoV.

My eyes flickered around the room taking in the pasty white walls. I noticed the albino man gone; my room was filled with silence. He had been here moments it seemed before. He came often -although he didn't have to—to check up on me and bring me flowers and balloons of all sorts. I took them with gratitude always. A smile danced its way on my face at the thought. But I wasn't really sure who he was. Sometimes I wasn't really sure who I was either so I didn't question him or try to. The doctors had announced me well enough to go home after a few weeks. But where would I go? I had nowhere to go.

So I stood there trying to figure a way to get out of here without a granted home. I knew the hospital wouldn't release me if someone didn't come pick me up. I tried to scan my head for possible candidates when he showed up. His snow white hair was pushed back with a black head band. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and a grin I could get use to was on his face.

"You're coming home with me." He announced, the grin never erasing from his face.

**A/N: Italics on top are representing her future thoughts :o the oOoOo's represent a time skip as well. Um I'm sorry if I have an grammar mistakes. :c anyways reviews please **


End file.
